


New to Briarcliff

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Evan Peters - Fandom, Kit Walker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Walker, new resident of Briarcliff Manor is very warmly greeted by a long term resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New to Briarcliff

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so I really hope you enjoy this, it's not too long because I just didn't wanna make a big backstory but nevertheless, I still hope you enjoy ( :

"You don't wanna do that." You said restraining an unfamiliar hand that was about to stop the music. He looked at you confused but obeyed, "it's what keeps this place in order." He let his hand drop to his side and eased up a little. "How does that song keep this in order, I've been here less than five minutes and I'm already going insane." He said. "Just trust me, it does." You said again. "I'm (Y/N), (Y/L/N)." You said extending your hand. "Kit Walker." He said shaking your hand. "You're Bloody Face? No?" You questioned tilting your head to the side in confusion. His face tensed a little at your comment but proceeded to answer anyway, "no, I was framed." He said sadly. "It's okay, I know how you feel." You said sitting down on the couch beside the record player, him joining shortly. "They think I slaughtered my family when I was ten years old." You explained. "You've been here that long?!" He said with shock. "Not here here, but in different institutions throughout the years, yes." You said lighting a cigarette, you took a drag before offering it to him which he gladly took. "So, what's there to do?" He asked handing the cigarette back. "Not much honestly, but if you ever wanna get away, you can always go down to the bakery, there's never anyone down there at this time." You informed him. He smirked at you and stood up, "lead the way." You put your cigarette out and showed him the way carefully evading the various nuns scattered all over the place. Once you got into the bakery you made yourself comfortable by sitting on a big metal table. "So what do you do here?" He asked roaming around you a bit. "Nothing really, I just like the peace and quiet." You spoke making the both of you laugh a little. "There's not much to do, I just try and pass my days." I told him while swinging my legs gently accidentally hitting him as he walked near me. "Oops, sorry." You giggled as you proceeded to gently hit him with your legs. "That's not very nice." He said trying to sound stern but broke into a smile as he now stood face to face with you. "You better stop that." He said now very close to your face. You smirked lightly looking him up and down, "make me." You said pushing his buttons. With that, he took matter into his own hands and put his hands on either side of your hips and stood in between your legs, taking you by surprise. "You're gonna wish you hadn't said that, darlin'." Before you could reply his lips were already on yours feverishly trying to gain entrance which you gave after a short battle for dominance. Your hands went into his soft ash brown hair lightly tugging at it every once in a while. His hands were lightly tracing up and down your thigh getting higher each time. He soon got to your panties and slid two fingers in making you gasp and jump a little. "O-oh fu-fuck." You managed out. "Feel good?" He provoked as he bit and sucked at the gentle skin of your neck and collarbone. His fingers went at a faster pace, curling each time and soon you were on the bring of your release. "You gonna cum for me?" He cooed in your ear making you moan his name along with a few swears here and there. Just as you were about to let go he pulled his fingers out leaving you feeling empty as ever. You pouted and whined slightly at the loss of contact. "You sure do taste great darlin', better than I thought." He spoke as he licked his fingers. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him into you, "finish what you started." You huffed out. He smirked and brought you in for a passionate kiss as you began to undo his belt and bring his pants down. "I don't have protection but I promise I'll pull out." He puffed out in between breaths. You nodded and kissed him once more before he entered you. "God damn it Kit, move!" You demanded as he chuckled and obeyed going slowly at first but then picking up the pace. The only thing heard was the sound of slapping skin and profanities. "Fu-fuck I'm so close." You moaned out, "me too baby girl." He panted, "just tell me when." After a few more thrusts you were a moaning withering mess under him and seconds later he pulled out and finished in your stomach. You both stayed still as you caught your breaths. "That was well in due." You huffed out as you re dressed yourself. "I hope we can do it again." Kit said as he came around you kissing your neck. You chuckled lightly, "me too, this'll make the days go by much faster." You joked making him laugh. "C'mon, if we're not back soon they'll start looking for us." You warned as you grabbed his hand starting to make your way back. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad.' You thought to yourself as you smiled.


End file.
